


I'll Be Trash With You

by himbobard



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Gets Divorced, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Ben Hanscom, Mentioned Beverly Marsh, Mentioned Bill Denbrough, Mentioned Mike Hanlon, Mentioned Stanley Uris, Mutual Pining, No Smut, POV Richie Tozier, Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbobard/pseuds/himbobard
Summary: Richie is just a nervous guy that's eating breakfast for dinner with his best childhood friend Eddie. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I'll Be Trash With You

Richie was tapping on the table, on his legs, on the salt shakers. Anything within arms reach was fair game to his moving fingers, never still and in fact increasing the rhythm and pace as the clock ticked by. Glancing around in what he perceived as a relaxed gaze, but was actually a darting frantic look, he surveyed the diner for a familiar face. When the bell above the door rang, his head shot towards it, peering over the booth to see the face he was looking for, and his own mug broke out in a goofy grin. 

“Heya Eds, over here!” He awkwardly waves from the booth he could barely look over, in a half standing half crouching position due to the table blocking him. The man looks over and lets out a small smile, heading directly for the booth.

“Hey to yourself Rich,” Eddie responds coolly, trying to play the serious adult he’s perceived as, but breaking character to give an awkward hug over the booth's table. “Glad to see you again pal, for real”

“Oh course you are glad to see me, who wouldn’t be?” He tries out a Southern Belle voice to mask the crack in it, wondering if the hug was too long and if his sweat was staining Eddie’s nice shirt. Pulling back after what felt like forever, Richie hopes that the summer heat would be enough of an excuse for the burning sensation he feels on his cheeks. 

“Have you ordered us anything yet?” Sliding into the booth across from him, the man looks around the place, probably trying not to stick his tongue out at the sticky swede or tacky wallpaper, but still having a pleasant smile on his face. 

“Oh I was waiting for you to show up. Sorry,” The tapping returned with a fury.

“Hey man, it’s okay,” A soft hand presses into the restless ones, pushing them into the table and stopping them, if only momentarily. 

“Okay.” Now his hands are clammy and he’s thinking about how Eddie can feel them and he hasn’t moved the hand and he’s staring at him with that small grin so Richie defuses the situation. “How’s the divorce going?” Shit!

“Well, it is a divorce Rich,” Eddie’s face dropped a little at the change of subject, the hand pulling back to grab the abandoned menu. “So it’s not exactly a party or anything, but it’s going forwards and that’s what matters.”

Richie nods furiously, trying to think of any way to actually fix how terrible things had already been going. Man oh man it was so much easier when they were all in a big group. That way he didn’t have to make so much eye contact with a single person that he's in love with. To be fair, he hadn’t really known about that until halfway through the dinner, and at that point the clown had interrupted so that doesn’t leave much room for stupid lovestruck looks. 

“So how’ve things been on your front?” Now Eddie is placing the menu back down in front of him, his finger carefully placed on his order and patiently looking at him. Floating back into the here and now with a weird little “hurgh?” on his tongue, he tries to think of what to say.

“Oh uhhhh… I don’t know. Weird I guess,” Is what he chooses to go with, not really wanting to get into it right now. This dinner was the first time he’d gone anywhere in weeks. After getting back from Derry, he chose to lock himself in his crappy apartment, not doing much of anything (he saved the world practically, he deserved it) besides ordering food to eat whenever it felt like he might be hungry and thinking. Of course he had to answer texts and calls from people, like his manager that was flipping the fuck oout on him, and the Losers, who would storm into his apartment with weapons in toe if he didnt repsond in 24 hours.

“It’s hard to go back to the before stuff,” Eddie nods, voice wavering into the air as he turns around looking for someone to take their order. “Damn I really want to eat some waffles with syrup right about now.”

“I thought you were more of a pancake guy yourself?” He takes this as an opportunity to fall back into their easy banter, pushing the thoughts of that stupid town and it’s stupid memories from his head. 

“I mean, yeah, but I really feel like waffles right now. Want to share some with me?”

“Oh sorry, I think I’m just going to have a hot chocolate and some scrambled eggs.”

“What? No you are at least going to have something more to eat than that,” Eddie flares up at this, his brow furrowing. But then it loses its strength almost immediately, turning to a pleading look. “Come on, you need some carbs at least. I applaud your choice of protein, that’s not a full meal.” 

Uh oh. Richie now realized this was a trap. Maybe he hadn’t responded to a text fast enough, or let too many calls go unanswered, and now the gang were using Eddie to check up on him without suspicion. And of course he fell for it. He’d fall for it everytime when it came to Eds.

“I’m just saying you should eat more. I guess I can’t force you to, though I’d really like to right now,” Eddie kept talking, speeding up and babbling about proper dieting and eating advice while Richie just sat there, trying to recall how to stop it. Opting to follow Eddie’s lead from earlier and pray to god that his hands were dry now, he reached out and took the other man’s clenched fists and unfolded them. It did shut him up, thank god, but now the mans mouth was hanging open and he was gawking at their hands.

“If it really bothers you so much I’ll order some french toast sticks too.”

“...”

“Eddie?”

“That’d be swell Rich.”

-

He didn’t want to leave any chance for an ‘I told you so’ but his acting went out the window when the waitress put his food down in front of him as his stomach let out a loud burble of hunger. The lady looks at him a bit strange but it makes Eddie laugh so maybe it was worth it in the end. 

“Did you know you were on some news sites recently?” Richie flashes brightly at this, remembering the reason behind those furious calls, but liking the giggly tone that Eddie was using. “They said you were dating Bevvie, isn’t that hilarious?”

“Yeah, my manager got on my ass about it a week or so ago. He was all like ‘How dare you not tell me you were dating fashion designer Beverly Marsh!’ and then I went ‘Oh no you have the wrong idea, I’m just friends with fashion designer Beverly Marsh!’” At this they are both roaring with laughter, desperately shushing each other in an attempt to keep it down as they had already gotten plenty of pointed glances from their waitress. “I’m glad you think it’s funny, he sure didn’t!”

“I bet he was even more pissed when the news came out that Bill and Ben were hanging around the same place huh,” Eddie cackles, eyes crinkled with happiness and shoulders shaking from trying to keep in the humor. “All those famous people from different fields randomly hanging out in the same small ass town in Maine, I don’t blame the news for coming up with such random bullshit.”

“Yeah well, who knows how much longer any of us are gonna be famous now.” Richie says, thinking about how desperately he needed a break. Maybe his next tour would be his last in a while. Shit, he’s supposed to be going over his material for that isn’t he.

“Hey, what are you thinking of in there butthead?”

“Did you just call me butthead?”

“Just answer the question jackass.”

“Which am I: a butthead or a jackass? There’s quite a bit of difference.”

At this Eddie makes a pondering face, screwing his mouth up and tapping the side of his head before making a face of shock and pointing towards the caving ceiling. “Definetly a buttass then.”

“Ohhhh my god that was terrible,” Richie groans, wiping his face in fake exasperation while Eddie chuckles to himself. “To answer you earlier question my sir, I was just thinking of how glad I am that we did what we did.”

“Wow, seriously doing the Southern Belle while talking like a serious adult, nice one Rich,” He’s now gone back to the soft smile from the beginning, is he doing everything right? But Eddie keeps going on, “Even though bad stuff happened?”

“What, you mean you and Stan almost dying bad stuff?” Richie tries out a joking voice with this one but cracks when he’s reminded of Eddie being stabbed, Eddie laying there, Eddie- “Yeah I guess so, everything turned out good in the end, even with the bad stuff.”

“Yeah I guess so....” Eddie drifts, he can see it happen, thinking about how they had plenty of bad stuff, and probably even about how good stuff was still hard to find. That's why you had to seek it out and stay, even after realizing that it was a trap your friends set up for you. Because those friends cared about you, and each other, enough to know how to find those happy moments. 

“Hey Eddie can I tell you something,” Richie says, suddenly the truth wants to get out, he wants to get sappy and hold his friends hand and tell him everything. Maybe a diner wasn’t the best place but life was short and he felt that now was the time. 

“Yeah of course,” He turns his body as if knowing that this was serious, focusing his whole attention onto the goofy comedian and Richie feels himself about to confess everything. 

“Well I just wanted to say, with us talking about the bad stuff, that I can’t hold onto the bad stuff anymore, and I er uh-”

“Here’s the check boys, we close in five.” The waitress drops it off, doing that important skill that servers have of interrupting just the right moments. Eddie gives her a tight lipped nod and turns to take care of it, working fast on calculating the tip and all that jazz. He wants to cry, that was his one chance and he doesn’t ever think he’ll be able to get that close ever again.

-

Eddie offers to take Richie home, and who is he to decline a ride in the bright red rental car that he’s still towing around. Plus he really didn’t feel like being alone right now. If he could, he would never be alone again, maybe they should actually do a whole slumber party with all of them together…. They could even do it at one of the Losers huge mansions….

“What are you thinking about now Richie Rich?” Eddie says, not daring to take his eyes off the road, but placing a hand on the passengers shoulder (which seemed a lot more dangerous but whatever). 

“Just about how we should maybe take up Bill’s offer of having a Loser sleepover, for old times sake,” Richie leans into the touch the littlest bit, not shying away like he had to other men, but then again, Eds wasn’t like any of those men.

“And we could watch Goonies!” Eddie yells out, removing the hand to fistbump the roof of the car. Immediately after the outburst the man looks at his fistand then back to Richie before both burst out laughing again.

“Man, I forgot about how often we watched that movie! I might even still have that worn out VHS somewhere,” He says, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to remember if it had been in one of the boxes of stuff he had taken from Derry when he left for college.

“Wait really?” Eddie says, giving him another glance, this time with a dreamy expression on his face. “We should try and find it so we can surprise the others with it!”

“Wait does anyone even own a VHS player anymore?”

“I bet one of us still has one. Maybe Stan kept his old one?”

“You know what? I’m personally going to place my money on Bill, he seems the sappy nostalgic type,” Richie says, making sure that the other man sees the dramatic faint he does at the word sappy, going full out with the hand on the forehead and everything. This elicit a little giggle and that’s enough for him. “Wait, do you really want to look for that old tape?”

“Yeah dude! We could even do it tonight if you want,” At this Eddie gets a little shy, but what better time to do it with them already on their way to his apartment. Maybe they could even catch up more or have a drink to celebrate… not dying? “As long as your apartment isn’t as gross as your room used to be.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I take pride in my shitty little apartment, so if I choose to invite you up you better be thankful!” He cries out, trying not to feel the embarrassment he felt at being reminded how much of a slob he had been as a kid. Ever since he’d discovered the joys of anxiety cleaning it was a lot more habitable, but that was after the group split up for the most part, so Eddie wouldn’t remember that. 

“Okay okay I’m honored, really.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay, thou art henceforth allowed to enter my domain… now-eth.”

“Now-eth isn’t a word. Dork.”

-

He had forgotten how much parking was a bitch in New York, so it took them forever to find a suitable spot before Richie was at the door to the crap apartment itself. The hand sweat has inexplicably returned and he’s trying to get his keychain out of his crumpled jean pocket. Victory!

“Is that a trash can?” Eddie squints at the item itself, a hint of disbelief in his voice at the miniature dangling as he's turning it in his lock. 

“Yeah it’s like… an inside joke remember? From when we were kids,” he says, pushing the door open before looking back, “Like Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier?”

Eddie makes an ‘O’ face at that, no doubt the haze surrounding his mind clearing for the rush of memories towards the stupid nickname. When Richie was doing research on amnesia, a lot of people described it as a total reset, but for him it was like a fog over everything, where if there was enough light shone on it he would get a hint of the puzzle. But then again, he had a supernatural version, so nothing made sense. 

“And my nickname was Eddie Spaghetti!” He cried out in delight, his eyes brightening in recognition and happiness before pouting his lip towards the other man. “Hey wait…”

“Moving on! Lemme give you a tour of the place,” He gives a sweeping motion while flipping on the lights, hopefully in a dramatic fashion to match the announcer voice he pulled out. He even takes care to hang up both their jackets and slip off his sneakers before continuing into the space. “Here we have the grand entry, truely New York's finest of drywall and out of date wallpaper.”

“Wow this place is a lot cleaner than I expected, nice going bud!” Getting a huge pat on the back, he feels a flush of pride at this space for the first time ever. “Wow wow wow!”

“So, all my boxes in my office closet, if the tape still exists, that’s where it’ll be,” He says, not really sure how to navigate having someone in his space. Not having had anyone as a guest the whole time he’d lived on his own was really working against him here, but then again, it’s Eddie. He always made everything better.

“Okay Mr. Trashmouth, lets go,” And now Richie is just staring at the others exposed biceps. What what what. “Rich? You good man?”

“Um yeah just uhhhh, I guess didn’t expect you to be so jacked underneath all those cardigans,” Sometimes he hated that stupid mouth of his. That nickname was entirely too accurate. “Sorry let’s just, get to it then! This way m’lady.”

“Okay weirdo,” he trots along behind him, still gazing around at everything in sight, humming some old pop song as Richie leads him down the hallway and into what, in kinder words, is an office. Right now it is the messiest room in the house due to the sheets of paper decorating every single surface, some holding up empty coffee cups and plates that still haven’t been cleaned. 

“Oh my god I am SO sorry holy shit,” He says, frantically trying to organize the papers and pick up the disregarded trash. “I’ve just been working on the new set stuff and was in zone yunno ugh um sorry, just lemme-”

“Richie, it’s fine” Eddie laughs out, watching the other man rush about and try to tidy up the unmitigated mess with a beet red face. “A little mess makes it feel more like you.”

“Trash the trashmouth okay okay okay.”

-

Clearing the room took a while, but soon enough it was as spotless as the rest of the modernized apartment, with two very sweaty middle aged men spread out across the shag carpet. Richie starts to half-heartedly make carpet angels only to stop and sigh loudly.

“Now that we’ve done some manual labor, time for some more manual labor! Yay!” He says to the other drenched man, clumsily peeling himself from the floor with plenty of pops and cracks. “Need a hand old man?”

“I’m the younger one here! If anything I should be helping you up!” Eddie scrambles to his feet in a burst of energy to stick his finger in the other's face. Only to burst out laughing immediately after. 

“Would you prefer that I called you a little baby then?” Richie reaches forward and pinches Eddie’s cheeks while doing a particularly dreadful grandma voice. “Oh sweetie you’ve gotten so big since I saw you last!”

This causes yet another round of giggles between the two men, stomachs hurting and tears involuntarily leaking out at the hilarity of exhaustion. As they try to calm down, Richie realizes that he’s still holding the other man’s face and turns bright red for a different reason. He quickly unattached himself and shoves the offending hands into his pockets. Eddie just looks at him thoughtfully and looks like he’s about to say something oh shit uh-

“How about we grab that tape now!” He blurts out in a panic of trying to divert from the awkward weirdness he created in the only way he knows how. “We can’t let young Sean Astin rot in this office forever can we?”

“No, I guess not.” Eddie cracks a little smile at this, but overall still has that pensive expression on his face. Nice, 50 cent word there. 

Opening the folding doors revealed the crammed boxes that lined the entire thing with messily written labels that you would need a key code to decipher. Some things never change over time.

“Oh wait fuck, some of these boxes are heavy. Didn’t your doctor say that you aren’t supposed to do shit like this while…yuuno, your stitches or whatever?” Sometimes it’s hard to remember that underneath that shirt are a wad of bandages protecting where a gaping hole used to be. But then again, there are also times that his brain can only replay the horrible scene over and over. Those were the sleepless nights that he would wear the hoodie Eddie had lent him, trying to compress himself into nothingness to get away from the raw emotion. Sometimes he even would wish he hadn’t remembered any of it, but then he would feel immediately guilty.

“You really weren’t kidding about babying me huh?” Eddie shoots back right back, rolling his eyes at Richie’s earnest expression. It only takes that mopey expression to break him however, “Fine! Whatever! If you’re that worried I’ll just sit and sort through whatever you bring me.”

“Wait, you choose the first box. You always had like a super power for finding our lost shit.”

“Hmmmmm… How about that one,” Eddie points at a box in the middle of the wall with an innocent look.

-

A pattern develops between the two, with Richie arranging the boxes to grab for whatever Eddie gestures out and Eddie quickly scanning the boxes for a bright yellow VHS tucked away. While the two could be rambunctious, they more than often would do something together in silence, being able to read the other well enough to not even speak.

“Hey look Rich! It’s your old comic book collection!” And as soon as it had started, the peace was over, not that either of them minded, as Richie wandered over to look over the others shoulder. “Man, we used to read these for hours.”

He can’t help the fond expression that grows at the child-like wonder that Eddie has for such a simple thing. The tapping returns with a fury as he feels a nagging in the back of his brain, like there’s something he’s forgetting about these comics, something big…

“Oh hey, what’s this?” The warning seems to grow louder in his head as Eddie pulls out a folded notebook page wedged into an X-Men comic. What the hell? And then the page is unfolded to reveal his own scrawl in a purple pen, with the title being a large and pronounced EDDIE. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. He can only look on in horror as the two of them read the poem that a 13 year old Richie had written.

-

EDDIE

I dream about you all the time  
Say good night  
Loneliness is my only companion  
For I may never understand

Love afflicts the heart  
Now, I am only a dream.

-

To make the whole thing even worse than it already was, there are also terrible doodles all over the page of hearts with ‘R+E’ in them as well as a cliche list of name combinations. There are even inhaler wing wings and an arrow pierced through it. At least now he knows what he forgot. Yay.

“Richie… I have something really important to tell you,” Eddie says, spinning around in the chair to look up at him with the poem still clutched in his hands. But Rcihie himself is still frozen in space, hoping that if he doesn’t move nothing back can happen.

“Yes Eds?”

“Hey,” At this he takes Richies sweaty trembling hands into his, crushing up the paper in the process. But he isn’t looking at that, he’s looking into those warm melty eyes that are unnaturally serious. “I love you too, you know that right?”

Like a true poet Richie replies, “Uh... huh?

“I said I love you, you doofus,” Eddie laughs nervously, threading their fingers together and looking into his eyes for some kind of response. He just looks so sweet and lovely that Richie can’t help but start to cry. This is a disaster. 

“Oh fuck sorry I’m just oh god uhhhhhhh,” Richie sits down on the carpet in front of Eddie and does an awkward hug while resting his head on the mans lap. Please don’t look at me crying please I don’t want you to see me like this.

Confessions of decades old love don’t seem to change that Eddie can read his mind, so he reaches out and holds Richie the best he can with the awkward arrangements. “I really hope that these are happy tears, cause otherwise this is gonna get really awkward.”

He can’t help but bark a laugh at that though the tears, his voice croaking, “Yes of course they are happy tears. I just can’t believe this is happening, sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t have anything to apologize for,” At this Eddie tilts Richie’s head up to look directly into his eyes. “You are amazing and wonderful, and you are MY Trashmouth.”

“I just can’t believe that what did it was a shitty poem from that summer. Maybe Ben was right with that postcard move after all.”

Now it’s Eddie's turn to laugh, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Oh god please don’t tell me that we are gonna be as sappy as those two.”

“Have you met me? I’m the king of sap!” Richie exclaims, a hint of Southern Belle poking through the still raw voice. “I wrote you that fantastically mushy poem didn’t I?”

“I mean, yeah,” He rolls his eyes, unhooking himself from the other to flatten out said poem. He even set it carefully in the center of the desk in a place of pride. “To be fair, it was a pretty sad poem about wanting me because I’m amazing but….”

“I invite you into my humble abode and lend you my Goonies tape only to be made fun of? Where are your manners good sir!”

“If I offered to make us some hot cocoa while you put on a movie for us would that make the proper amends?”

“Only if the movie is Goonies and I can snuggle with you.”

“It’s a deal Richie Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little project for my number one comfort ship at the moment! I started it in my creative writing class but then it evolved into this mess, I sure hop that there aren't (too) many mistakes in it and it was enjoyable!
> 
> The idea of writing an adult losers sleepover is now in my mind but who knows if I'll ever get around to it ;)


End file.
